


A Wolf And Vampires

by RavenWolf6639



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf6639/pseuds/RavenWolf6639
Summary: A girl meets a boy, both are eleven years old. This girls meets the boy's brothers. Unknowingly, this girl had walked into something she shouldn't have, a plan that she isn't involved in. Things start to go wrong in her life and she runs from her new friends. She isolates herself from the world, this goes on for years. Now the girl is a teenager, she is in high school now. She meets her old friends, but they've changed. Cold, brutal, fake, cruel, ruthless, sadistic., words that describe the boys. She manages to win over their hearts, meeting more males along the way, now she has to choose one. Or maybe she will just be alone for the rest of her life.





	1. The Wolf

_**"No wonder, for even a demon disguises herself as an angel of light."** _

_A little girl sighed, she then stared at the drawing in her hands. A drawing of her family, she stared at the happy faces she drew. The forest around her, the leaves shook as the cold wind went though them. The girl looked up to see the sky. Trees surrounded her as she looked. The clear blue sky was slightly covered by clouds. The little girl inhaled, then exhaled. Such a sad boring day it was for her, the family she lived with were slowly healing._

_Suddenly, the peace was destroyed, an apple came flying at the small girl. Aimed at her head, it flew so fast that a human couldn't really catch it if they didn't have a fast reaction. She grabbed it before it could hit her though. She had caught it in her left hand, surprising her slightly._

_A small boy, probably at the age of 11, came running towards her. He stopped a few meters away from the girl, he then saw the apple she held. He was surprised, he didn't expect someone else to be out there. She stood there with an emotionless expression (https://myanimelist.cdn-dena.com/s/common/uploaded_files/1453792159-a3c25116d60a48eb62458aa186625cbb...)._

_"Ne, did you catch that apple?" He asked in a polite way, she nodded. Still emotionless, the girl tossed the apple at the boy and he caught it._

_"Arigato! Hey, who are you?"_

_The boy asked, tilting his head to the side (http://images5.fanpop.com/image/answers/2242000/2242787_1323828550796.07res_400_300.jpg). 'Cute.' The girl thought, she then responded to his question._

_"I'm... Keira Azucena Antonia Cuch, but you can call me RavenWolf, Wolfie, or Raven if you want. I have another name, RavenWolf Azucena Zircon BloodClan."_

_She looked at the boy closely, noting how he looked in her head. 'Orangey yellow hair...' She noted in her head, ' Beautiful bright blue eyes... A high class uniform, and... sharp canines'. The boy also noted her appearance. 'Long red hair, bright red eyes, and middle class clothes... She seems really lonely here, where is her parents?'_

_"That's a nice name! My name is ----- Sakamaki, it's nice to meet you!"_

_He responds, he smiles and shows his sharp canines. The girl's eyes widen slightly and her mouth slightly opened in surprise (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/c5/c3/7c/c5c37c85e5853d302762018a42a1a495.gif)._ _The boy noticed..._

_"What's wrong?"_

_He asked, he wore a worried expression._ _She just stared at him, then she pointed at him._

_"Vampire."_

_His eyes widened, he started panicking._

_"Don't worry, I won't expose you. Nor will I hurt you, my clan doesn't hurt people unless they hurt them. I'm half wolf demon and vampire."_

_He looked at her in surprise. She just smirked but it soon disappeared as someone shouted:_

_"Oi! What's taking you so long? Are you okay?!" Yelled a male, a child. The boy looked behind him, he then gave the girl a smile and waved. He then left to see his best friend._

_"I hope we meet again..." The little girl muttered. She started walking back with her drawing in her hand, a smile on her face as she walked back to the house._

"ShadowClan! Are you sleeping again!?"

The female looked at the teacher.

"No, I was daydreaming. Two different things."

She responded while giving a peace sign. The teacher sighed, the class laughed at how the female said it. This was one of the time the female spoke out, she hardly ever did. The teacher then started teaching again...


	2. The Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl meets her old 'friends'. She doesn't really piece together the puzzle though, not yet anyway.

> _**They Meet Again...** _

 

The female named 'RavenWolf' walked down the halls of an academy. A bored expression she wore, she just wanted to leave the school. She started getting mad at how strict the teachers were. But alas, it amused her how they acted. She just sighed, then yawned. She was about to leave but the bell rang, signaling that her second class was starting. She bit her lip as a teacher walked towards her, her fear kicking in, and stopped walking.

 

The teacher was in front of RavenWolf by the time she stopped walking.

 

"ShadowClan, I want you to show the new students around the school, follow me."

 

The teacher said strictly, RavenWolf was looking down the whole time so she couldn't identify who the teacher was. RavenWolf silently followed while thoughts went through her mind. None of them related to the male students that were waiting for the small female. 

 

"ShadowClan, guide these young men. I will have an excuse for you missing class"

 

"Okay miss. But why did you choose me?"

 

"You are a trusted student, high in your classes. Expect more tasks."

 

RavenWolf nodded, she looked up at the males that were staring at her. They studied her, but they acted as if they didn't do anything. Once the teacher left, RavenWolf turned towards the males and gave a toothy grin. Her extra sharp canines shined as her grin turned into a smirk. They looked surprised, they clearly saw her sharp canines.

 

RavenWolf then gave a emotionless expression (<http://images5.fanpop.com/image/answers/2749000/2749154_1338339251682.82res_500_313.jpg>). She made a signal, meaning for them to follow her. They followed her, seeming to get the note.

 

"What is your name miss?"

 

A male with dark purple hair and redish magenta eyes had asked the question. RavenWolf guessed that people would mistake him for an eldest son but she could tell he was second eldest. She couldn't let her thoughts get in the way though, she replied-

 

"My name is ShadowClan RavenWolf, sir, but you can call me  _Wolfie, or Raven if you want_ "

 

"Sakamaki Reiji, miss ShadowClan."

 

The rest then introduced themselves.

 

"I'm Sakamaki Ayato, but you can call me Ore-sama!"

 

A red head said with an expression of pride, he had forest green eyes...RavenWolf guessed that he would be second youngest.

 

"I'm Sakamaki Laito~"

 

An auburn haired male said with a flirty wink, he also had forest green eyes and he wore a fedora. RavenWolf glared at the fedora.

 

"I'm Sakamaki Kanato..."

 

A lavender haired boy said, he had purple eyes that had bags under them. He held a teddy in his arms, it had an eye patch over its left eye. 

 

Then she spotted a male that was leaning against the wall, he had _o_ _rangey yellow_  hair and bright sky blue eyes. She had caught a glimpse of his eyes when the males had studied her appearance. RavenWolf's eyes narrowed as she thought of her past.

 

The male got up and introduced himself, surprising the other males.

 

"I'm Sakamaki Shu."

 

RavenWolf nodded then looked at the albino that stared at her. She turned towards him.

 

"I'm Sakamaki Subaru...Tch..."

 

The male turned away.

 

The males wore a uniform ([https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1NMNIMXXXXXaSaXXXq6xXFXXXC/Anime-font-b-Date-b-font-font-b-A-b-font-fo...](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1NMNIMXXXXXaSaXXXq6xXFXXXC/Anime-font-b-Date-b-font-font-b-A-b-font-font-b-Live-b-font.jpg)) that was similar to RavenWolf's ([http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1Yf36KFXXXXamXpXXq6xXFXXXZ/Halloween-Customized-Japanese-Anime-date-a-...](http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1Yf36KFXXXXamXpXXq6xXFXXXZ/Halloween-Customized-Japanese-Anime-date-a-font-b-live-b-font-tokisaki-kurumi-font-b-School.jpg))

 

"Then lets carry on with the tour. Follow me."

 

RavenWolf slightly bowed then started walking towards the first set of doors. She told them about everything in the school, the students, staff, gossip, deaths, and other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, I did my best. 
> 
> Feel free to criticize this if you want.


	3. The Serpent Is The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve, new place, area, vampires, and being the new side blood bag.

  "But I am afraid that, as the  _Wolf_  deceived  **Eve**  by her craftiness, your minds will be led astray from the  ** _simplicity_**  and ** _purity_** of devotion to  **Eve**."  

_"What do you think you're doing?" The emotionless girl asked the older male as he watched the blonde boy from before talk and play with his other friend. From what the girl saw, the older boy was angry. The girl decided to study his appearance, he had dark purple hair and redish magenta eyes. He wore high class attire, he seemed very well mannered, and his glasses helped with that look._

_The male didn't respond and looked towards the girl, he didn't move from his spot. He stood behind a  on the left, since he was quite skinny, he was most likely completely hidden behind the tree. Anyway, the male appeared to be 10 years old. He studied her appearance like she did to him._

_"Do you know this boy?" He asked harshly._

_"Yes, he visits me sometimes. Being in this forest for at least an hour or two, he would stay until dark then I'd walk him back to that castle." The girl said while pointing in the direction of the male's home. The male scoffed and looked away, he mumbled a few words._

_"Of course, he gets everything and doesn't even work for it..."_

_The girl gave a quiet giggle and asked him a question._

_"Would you like to be my friend? Or at least get to know me?"_

_The male stared at her in surprise, he didn't answer. He just cleared his throat and looked away, he mumbled in slight agreement._

_"Fine, I want to know more about you..."_

_He seemed to be an awkward mess when talking to her. She didn't mind though, she was that way too._

_"What's your name? Mine is ShadowClan RavenWolf, but you can call me Wolfie or Raven."_

_"My name is Sakamaki Reiji, it's nice to meet you."_

_He held his hand out for her to shake, she took it and shook it, standing tall to seem equal to him. She gave him a small smile while he had an slightly emotionless, serious expression._

RavenWolf snapped out of her mind and saw that those new students had a female with them. RavenWolf narrowed her eyes at the girl, she had platinum blonde hair and sherbet eyes. The girl had an innocent look in her eyes, kinda like a rabbit.

'I wonder... What is she doing with those vampires?... Why should I care though... It's not my problem...' RavenWolf thought while she and the girl's eyes had met.

The girl ran up to RavenWolf, getting away from the new students.

"Ah! Can you show me my classes?" The girl asked, RavenWolf stared up at the girl and nodded. RavenWolf grabbed the girl's schedule that was in her hand. Raven then grabbed the taller girl's wrist and walked to the girl's homeroom. RavenWolf didn't speak a word to the girl, she just dropped this girl off and walk to her own class.

"She's just a waste of time, I don't need to waste my breath for her. No need to speak, just lead." RavenWolf mumbled while walking to her class. She stayed quiet during the whole class time, then after she immediately went to find the blonde girl. She found the girl, again, wandering the halls but now she was alone.

"Ah! There you are--" The blonde squeaked in surprise when RavenWolf roughly grabbed her wrist and walked down the school's corridor. There was no interruptions, it was like the school was abandoned. RavenWolf's eyes narrowed and stopped at the second class that the blonde girl had.

RavenWolf then just left to her next class after once again. Then after that class ended, RavenWolf went to pick up the blonde and lead her to her next class. This process happened until the last class.

The blonde girl waited at her second to last class, RavenWolf came and grabbed the girl's wrist softly. Leading her to the last of the blonde's classes. Luckily for RavenWolf, her last period was canceled because the teacher went missing for an unknown reason. Writing class, one of RavenWolf's favorite periods.

She sighed and walked towards the library, deciding that she would study on a different subject. She entered and noticed, not even the librarian was there. It was then, that she noticed another presence. A sophisticated one, she narrowed her eyes and sniffed. It was a familiar scent, RavenWolf shook her head and dismissed it. It was probably someone in her class, since the class was canceled.

RavenWolf started to walk between the shelves, looking for a book on a subject she had.

"Miss ShadowClan, shouldn't you be in class right now?" A voice sternly said behind her. RavenWolf looked towards him, then turn fully at him.

"My class was canceled because of the teacher going missing, and nobody wants to take the job." RavenWolf said, she kept her gaze below his eyes. She didn't want to look him in the eyes, it's better to be 'submissive'.

"Ah, I see." Reiji replied, he turned around and started to walk away. RavenWolf looked at the shelf on her right.

"I don't know why... But he seems familiar... They all do..." RavenWolf mumbled, she then turned around once again and walked off. Leaving Reiji wondering what she meant, but he continued on with the rest of his day.

After an hour, the bell finally rang. RavenWolf got up and packed her stuff, she borrowed the books she was reading. Walking out of the library, RavenWolf made her way towards the main exit (entrance) to the school. She sighed, spotting girls near those new boys... and that girl.

"I wonder what I have in store for me today..." RavenWolf mumbled she looked away, starting to walk in the direction to her house. Suddenly, a presence was near her. She turned around to see the fedora male, RavenWolf's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" She asked, she didn't have emotion in her tone. The male seemed surprised, but quickly hid it.

"I'm just wondering why such a beautiful girl, like yourself, is wandering out in darkness. That's why I'm glad to offer you a ride in our car~" The male purred, he gave a seductive aura. RavenWolf sweat-dropped, she had never been asked that before, how would she respond?

"Ah... No thanks, after all... I live with some friends of mine, and I have a job to do." She responded, Mr. fedora was being a creep. But he was polite, RavenWolf twitched then turned away- she continued walking to her destination. The male smirked then 'walked away', RavenWolf sensed his presence immediately vanish- as if he teleported.

"Tch... That vampire... I don't need anything from anybody, I can do this myself." RavenWolf smiled, but it quickly disappeared. Her mood changed, angry and sorrowful. She lifted a hand to her neck, she gripped it harshly. A flame appeared in her eyes, a smirk covered her emotionless expression.

"Whatever..." RavenWolf mumbled, she hid her expression once again. In about half in hour later, she arrived at her destination. It was seven thirty in the morning, her friends would have to wake up soon. RavenWolf's eyes narrowed once more, she saw that they were already awake.

"Ah! Your here! I've got some bad news for you..." RebleWolf replied, RavenWolf gave a smile to her best friend. Her friend continued- "A guy called, K-KarlHeinz I believe, he said s-something about his sons needing... a 'b-bloodbag'..."

RavenWolf's widened, the vampire king had called her friends. "He... um... striked up a deal with us, he payed for this apartment and you had to stay with his sons. S-saying something about a s-sacrificial bride being too weak, and not having enough blood for them all..."

RavenWolf covered her mouth, but then she put her hands down. "You sold me to this guy that you don't even know...?" She asked, RebleWolf nodded- she was afraid. RavenWolf let out a shaky breath.

"As long as you guys are going to be okay, it's fine." She said, tears welling in her eyes. RebleWolf swallowed and responded hesitantly- "Are you sure?"

"Yes, if they were to hurt you, I am immediately going to leave and refuse everything. I don't want you guys hurt, I don't want to lose you..."

"Okay then, go get packed..." RebleWolf mumbled, she gave a small smile. A guilty expression covering her old happy expression. RavenWolf patted her friend's head, just to assure her.

"I'll be okay..." She murmured to RebleWolf. She then walked to her room, she shoved her clothes inside a suitcase. She decided not to put a lot of her clothes in the suitcase, she doesn't need them- so she'll burn them later. RavenWolf sighed, questions flowed in her mind. She didn't have the answers at the moment, RavenWolf would get them later.

RavenWolf walked to where RebleWolf was, RebleWolf was talking with WolfHeart. RavenWolf studied the girls, their movements. RebleWolf's yellowish brown hair waved as she made different movements, her hazel eyes were bright with joy.

"Yeah, you know- can you tell me that one story?" WolfHeart asked, a gentle and lazy smile adorned her expression. WolfHeart moved a piece of her dark grey hair out of her face. Her dark brown eyes showed interest as RebleWolf started to tell her the story.

"Hey, when am I going?" RavenWolf asked, peeking her head over the corner. The two looked at her, slightly surprised.

"Um... He said after you're done packing, here--- I'll drive you over now." RebleWolf started, but she was interrupted.

"Don't worry about it, I'll find my way there. I just need directions..." 

"Okay... Here, I wrote it down-" RebleWolf handed a paper to RavenWolf.

RavenWolf nodded and took out her phone and looked up a way to get to the place, she made her way outside while doing so. She started to run in the direction that was told.

It was at least two or three hours after did she realize that she couldn't go back at all. She sighed then mumbled small things like 'It doesn't matter, they sold me for a good reason!' and 'Maybe they didn't even care at all, maybe they just sold me because they hated me....'. Tears made their way to RavenWolf's eyes, threatening to fall. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pill shaped candy, she immediately shoved it in her mouth.

"No need to be hurt, I just need my happy pills..." She mumbled while letting the 'candy' melt in her mouth, her mood brightened. Then she gave a soft fake smile, but it suddenly disappeared. She noticed a mansion, one that looked familiar, though she shrugged it off, she looked at her phone. Only to find out that it was ten thirty in the morning and she had arrived at her destination.

She opened a gate, and walked inside. She took in her , the bushes, trees, vines, and other things. RavenWolf smiled, the place looked nice, it seemed natural. She walked past the fountain, though it was quite far, she found herself at the front doors. She pulled her suitcase behind her, it being a burden on her journey to her destination.

_...Thud..._

_...Thud..._

_...Thud..._

_...._

_...._

_...._

**_...Creak..._ **

"Ah, what are you doing here, Miss ShadowClan?" Reiji had opened the door."Your father, KarlHeinz, had called my landlord. I will be moving to your house because of your vampire needs, apparently your sacrificial bride isn't producing enough blood for you vampires. I will be a replacement for a while, until this bride of yours has enough blood for all of you." RavenWolf said, she bowed. Reiji's eyes narrowed at the smaller girl, before he could say anything, he was interrupted."AHHHHH!!!" A girly voice screamed, a slam was heard after. Then rapid footsteps."Please, excuse me. Come in and wait here." Reiji said while stepping to the side. 

RavenWolf walked in, her bag in hand. Reiji closed the door behind her then walked off towards the noises. Soon after he had left, that blond girl from before had showed up. She ran up to RavenWolf."Gah!!! Help! Wait, please leave this place! You can't stay here!" The girl bitched while slightly looking downward, at RavenWolf."Komori Yui, I had been sold here. You can't tell me what I should and shouldn't do, it is their decision. Besides that, it is basically my job to be here. 

I need to have those vampires drain me of my blood since you aren't producing enough for them all, it must be hard, ne?" RavenWolf said, shooting the blond smirk. The blonde, known as 'Yui', had gasped."How do you know my name!?" She squealed, while backing away. Completely forgetting the situation she was in."I know many things, don't underestimate me bitch!" 

RavenWolf snapped at Yui. "I'm sorry. I'm a bit on edge today." RavenWolf apologized while backing away from the blond. Yui then saw something in RavenWolf's mouth, it was her teeth, RavenWolf had fangs. Very sharp canines... Yui squeaked, backing away from her."You're not one of them... are you!?" She asked timidly, still backing away. "Ah.... I've been caught by a human, well, I am half vampire. But I'll let you guess the rest of the bit." RavenWolf said before opening her mouth to show her extra long and sharp canines. Yui looked frightened, she trembled, but soon after, she fell to the ground.

"W-what's your n-name...?" Yui asked while still on the floor."Miss ShadowClan, ah, I see you met the sacrificial bride. Please follow me now." Reiji interrupted while he slowly walked away, it showed RavenWolf to follow him.

"My name is ShadowClan RavenWolf. It was nice to meet you Eve~" RavenWolf winked at Yui before following Reiji, her bag was hanging from her hand.RavenWolf didn't make any move to speak to Reiji, after all, it was useless anyway. It was at least half an hour later, and Reiji had decided that it would be time for RavenWolf to introduce herself to his brothers and announce that she will be staying with them. Reiji disappeared from where he was.

"Ayato, Laito, Kanato. Go to the living room, now." Reiji demanded, the triplets looked at the door. The triplets were surprisingly in the same room, that didn't happen a lot. Ayato scoffed, Laito let out a 'hmph', and Kanato gave a growl. They didn't fight back and disappeared to the said place. Reiji then disappeared to another place, it was very quiet in that area. "Shuu, Subaru." Reiji spat, "Go to the living room. Now." The two looked at him, Subaru scoffed and turned away to leave. Shuu stayed where he was, he sighed then stood up, he immediately disappeared. Reiji sighed, he then disappeared himself

"So, you are telling me to tell them that I am staying here?" RavenWolf asked while Reiji lead her to the living room. "Yes, just comply and don't complain." Reiji demanded, he acted like she was a complete nuisance.

Once they arrived at the doors that lead to the room, RavenWolf stepped ahead and pushed open the door. Reiji watched her step, RavenWolf had opened the door for him. She bowed as he walked in.

"What did you call us here for, Tableware Otaku?" Ayato asked, rudely.

"I wanted to introduce you to the---" Reiji started, until someone interrupted him.

"Ooooh, such an aroma!~" Raito interrupted while smoothly walking towards her.

"Aren't you that girl that showed us around at the school?" A lazy voice called from the other side of the room.

"Yes, I am. I will be staying here until Eve gets well enough to treat all of you with her blood." RavenWolf said while bowing. She looked up at Reiji, he looked at her with a bored expression. Then he waved her off, then pushed up his glasses.

She left the living room only to be followed by a few vampires. 

**Author's Note:**

> What are your thoughts on this? I love criticism!


End file.
